


Spoils of War

by Lilly Meadows (m00nlight101)



Series: Spoils of War [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dance/Party, Deal with a Devil, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, PurrV Knightformers AU, Runaway Royalty, mentioned Thunderclash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m00nlight101/pseuds/Lilly%20Meadows
Summary: After Prince Rodimus runs away to avoid being married off to someone he's never met before, he is captured by the Rebelling Decepticon Soldiers! Lt. Deadlock protects 'Hot Rod', a beautiful and sexy noble from the Iacon Kingdom by basically making a deal with the devil (AKA Commander Turmoil)! Both 'Hot Rod' and Deadlock have been pinning for each other ever since they met, and finally get together! Yay! Uh-Oh... Great... Now that Rodimus is pregnant both he and Deadlock will have to figure out how to escape both Turmoil, and the Decepticon's! Can they get out in time?! Stay tuned to find out...





	1. Battle Prize (Chapter 1) Plus Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PurrV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrV/gifts).



Runaway Prince! (Prologue)

Rodimus had clutched his cloak tighter to his frame, he had left his family a note saying his goodbyes to them. But he will be primus-slagged before he bonds to someone like Thunderclash! Let alone anyone else whom he doesn't know. He gets that his family doesn't approve of his mischievious nature. But for them to arrange to have him bonded to _'Straighten him out!'_ Over his cold-grey frame! After approaching a local guard who was heading out to deliver some goods to a far away place, the Prince in disguise asked him "Can I get a lift?" "Where are you headed?" "Anywhere that's far away from here." "Hop in."

* * *

Battle Prize... (Chapter 1)

The raid had gone well. After fighting the Autobot soldiers for nearly 15 kliks, Lieutenant Deadlock and his fellow Decepticons had won. They had been traveling along the hills of this rocky area and attacked every Autobot that had been foolish to take this route.

Deadlock, his Commander Turmoil, and his other fellow Decepticon soldiers had made this route their territory for a temporary amount of time. They had actually been waiting for some of their own soldiers to return with the supplies that they were to recieve at the local port town, down the road.

But this was much better, in Deadlocks opinion. He had grown bored of waiting for the supplies to get here. Also, as much as he wanted to shoot some stray empty energon cubes, they were low on ammunition. So the raid was a good thing to happen for them. They gained a small bonus of supplies, and Deadlock wasn't tempted to shoot his own soldiers for his own personal entertainment.

After hearing a large commotion at a particular wagon in the caravan, Deadlock decided to investigate whatever it was that was making such a ruckus. Some of his soldiers had surrounded an fiery colored mech, and were antagonising him. Deadlock decided that enough was enough when one of them tried to straddle the fiery mech who was quite frankly scared out of his wits.

*Shoots gun at the sky* "WHAT THE FRAG IS GOING ON HERE?!" Once they all saw their Lieutenant with an angry look on his face, they immeadiately skeedaddled away from the bot they were harrassing. "Just having a bit of fun, sir..." "Does he look like he's having fun?" "..."

"Get out of my sight, unless you want to volunteer for my next target practice!" They all ran away from Lt. Deadlock and the fireball mech on the ground as fast as they could after hearing that. The Lt. was known for using his own soldiers to vent out his frustrations on. And with him being a notorious berserker, whom was almost always angry at something; they did _not_ want to be on the recieving end of _that_.

Once that was over he approached the mech on the ground and squatted down next to him. "You okay?" The flame colored mech looked at him with wide, fearful optics. Unsure if he could trust the Lt., but he had saved him from getting... Highly unwanted treatment from those other soldiers. Perhaps he would be safe so long as he stuck with him. "Yeah, I'm okay." "So what exactly is a pretty thing like you doing all the way out here?" "EH?!" Great just what he needed, another pervert...

"Seriously... You're an very attractive mech. If I had to guess? I'd say you're a noble of some sort, so what are you doing all the way out here in the middle of no where?" That lone question snapped the ruby and gold colored mech out of his panic in an instant, and sparked a fire in his matrix blue optics.

"None of your business!" For someone who was almost raped just now, he certainly had a mean glare. It almost sent shivers down the Lieutenant's spinal struts... Almost. "Fine, have it your way..." Deadlock then stood back up and started to slowly walk back to his tent. However, before passing the soldiers he sent off with their tails between their peds; he shouted loud enough to get someone else's attention. "OH BOYS!..."

The flame colored mech realised what the scary Lieutenant was doing, and leapt to his peds to run after him. "NO WAIT!" Once he reached his scary savior, he grabbed his right servo and whispered to him shyly, "Alright, I'll tell you... Just... Not here, please!..."

Deadlock considered the fiery noble's request, and then spoke out loud to his men "Anyone of you so much as touches this little beauty here, and I will personally dismantle you with my own two servos... GOT IT!" "YES SIR!" Then he took the pretty flaming noble by his servo, and guided him to his own personal tent.

All the while his Commander Turmoil whom had seen the whole thing, was feeling pretty conflicted. 1. Deadlock found his personal _battle prize._ 2\. They were a very pretty _prize._ 3\. His said _prize_ looked very familier... and 4. He had a feeling that his Lieutenant's new _prize_ would cause him trouble in the future...

* * *

 

Once I was inside the Lieutenant's tent, I became very nervous... Who knows what this sicko 'Con wanted from me?! I did my best not to show it in my EM Field, but even I wouldn't buy it.

He sat down on a make shift sofa, it certainly didn't look comfortable... However, we are in a war so it would make sense to have practicality over comfort. He suggested for me to have a seat next to him, but the way he said it... It as more like he was giving me an order. I didn't like it, but rather than risk upsetting this... Decepticon Lieutenant. I did as he asked of me and satdown next to him, but I made sure to have plenty of space... In case he tried something. "Don't expect me to tell you some sob story of my life!"

* * *

 

"Fair enough, but to be honest... I would prefer if you didn't." This noble was just as fiery as his paintjob, and I wasn't lying when I said he was pretty earlier... He was gorgeous! I was having an difficult time controling myself from wanting to... Caress him. With an frame like his, it was hard to do so. But after being in Dead End for so long, I was able to get a hold of myself without him noticing anything was wrong.

Such a beautiful mech... Such a sexy little _Battle Prize_! I know it was wrong of me to think of him like he was a trophy... But I just couldn't help it! What made him really appealing was this nervous look he had on his faceplating that he was trying so hard not to show.

He was absolutely adorable! But if I'm going to get any answers from him, I have got to focus. "Well... Are you going to tell me? I don't have all cycle you know." "Don't rush me!" he snapped at me. He's a spitfire alright! Damn... He's just my type...

* * *

"I had always been an handful for my family and the staff members... But I was never cruel to any of them! My family never approved... Not really. So about 7 Orbital-Cycles ago, they decided to do something to _Straighten Me Out_."

I heard him sigh in boredom? Exasperation? But when I looked at his faceplates, it was more out of annoiance. "I told you, I didnt-" "I'm not!"

Rude much! As scary as this 'Con was, he was also very handsome. Scrap... I think I might like him. "Well then, get to the point already!" "I'M BEING FORCED TO BOND WITH SOMEONE I NEVER MET!"

* * *

 

HE'S WHAT?! I knew that some nobles did such things, but _that_ has always made me sick to my fuel tank. "Do you know whom it is?" "Yeah... Some mech named Thunderclash..." THUNDERCLASH?! As in the Great Autobot Hero THUNDERCLASH?! Mech... This just got more complicated... Although, he obviously wasn't thrilled about it either. Why else would he runaway from home... Come to think of it, I would too if it were me!

All this drama in such a short time, and I don't even know this... Delicious looking noble's designation! "What's your name?" He was reluctant to answer my question, but he finaly answered...

"Hot Rod of the Iacon Kingdom." Iacon? That's a really long ways off from here. Knowing the other 'Cons, if they found out... He's in deep slag! Best to take care of it now, rather than later...

* * *

I was hesitant to answer his question... If I give him my real designation, I could get into _Big Trouble_! So I gave him a name which I hate... A name that very seldom few I'm okay with calling me that... Hot Rod... Primus I hate that name... But I had to give him something to address me as. So that would have to do...

"Hot Rod huh?" Oh No... He's got that _sound_ in his vocalizer... "How fitting..." He's got that _look_ in his optics! He's... He's getting closer!

* * *

Little Noble Hot Rod from the Iacon Kingdom... That's where the Autobot Headquarters are... Maybe he knows something... I doubt it, but it couldn't hurt to ask him... Later that is... Right now I need to mark him as mine!

I've crawled over to him so now I'm practically hovering over him... Primus he looks so scared! I lean over to his audio receptors and... "Don't worry little _Hot Rod_... I'll take _real_ good care of you..."

* * *

 

NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO! NOT AGAIN! PRIMUS, NOT AGAIN! PLEASE NO! *Gets an sudden sharp pain in his neck cables and shoulder juncture*

By the time I've onlined my optics again... He's already off of me? What pit did he?... *Rubs injury subconsciously* When I draw back my servo to look at it... It has my energon on it!... HE BIT ME?! HE FRAGGING BIT ME?!

* * *

 

The surprised look on him is absolutely adorable... Oh, now he looks angry. Such a moody little thing, but I'd be lying if I said that I never had such a mannerisms. I know what I'm like, he should be greatful for that.

"WHY THE FRAG DID YOU BITE ME?!" Such a intake! I wonder if he kisses his carrier with such a thing? "I had do something to let the others know that you're mine..." I drawled out, and he is pissed! He's so cute! "WHAT?!" he screeched...

Thankfully he's not as bad as Commander Starscream, but he is loud. "If the other Decepticon's don't believe that there's something going on between us... You're as good as a free Buymech!" He was appalled at that statement... But he did consider it and ultimately nodded his helm in understanding. "Alright... I get it... But did you really have to bite me?" "I could have done... Other things... However, I get the feeling that you wouldn't like that very much." His golden spoiler dropped at that, but he reluctantly agreed.

"Don't worry your pretty little helm over it. So long as you stick with me and don't cause trouble, you should be fine." "What do mean _should be_?" "The only one in this camp who has a higher ranking than mine is Commander Turmoil. He's my boss, I answer directly to him in this outpost. Best to avoid him, but if you can't for some odd reason... Than don't do anything stupid." He pouted at that... Why does he have to be so cute?! "So in other words... Don't piss off your boss, got it!" He turned his helm to the side and relaxed into an lounging position... Damn it! His frame is absolutely lushious at this angle! "Don't get too comfortable." "Why?" "After we get in these next supplies, we're moving out to another post." "Makes sense..."

Well scrap... I'm in trouble... He's so adorably delicious, and now my spike panel is about to dent... "Don't go anywhere... I'mma be in the next room, 'kay?" "'Kay!" Finally I can take care of my... Problem... He won't go anywhere if he's smart. Damn... Why did I have to fall for an Autobot Noble?

 


	2. An Failed Escape Attempt and Story Swapping? (Chapter 2)

As soon as he disappeared into the other room, I decided to look around. But I never left the tent, I'm not stupid! Despite what some of the other bots at the palace might believe, I know not to try and escape at a time like this. I would have a better chance at night when they're all recharging, so I'll just wait 'til then.

For a temporary living space, this tent certainly was spacious... It could probably pass as a small Hab Suite. But because it's a tent, It won't be here for much longer. Or the rest of the outpost for that matter.

Hmm? *Sniffs* That's odd? Why does the tent suddenly smell like ozone? And what's that weird noise? It's coming from the other room... *Walks to the other room and carefully moves the flap to look inside* WHAT THE PIT?!

* * *

 

I sat on my makeshift berth and relaxed a bit. It doesn't do well to self-service when your tense. I offlined my optics and pictured the gorgous, sexy mech in the other room. Hot Rod...

Frag! He's just as delicious mentaly as he is in real life! I retracted my spike panel and it pressurized instantly. Carefully, I grabbed it with my clawed servo and pumped it slowly. I used my thumb to squeese the tip in just the right way that got me good and moaning, like a bot in heat... Oh that's good! I used my other servo to lightly graze my claws against my spike and then pumped it a little faster. Mmm...

I can just see it now... Little Hot Rod, all spread out just for me! Waiting for me to fill him to the brim with my transfluid... Especially after a long and difficult battle. Now let's see... What would be the best way to ruin him? Obviously his valve, but how? Slow and deep after making him beg for my spike? Or by teasing him relentlessly before taking him hard and rough? His lips looked plush... Yeah! I'll frag his intake like an mechanimal before taking his other lips! Yes, that's how I'll have him! Heheheh... Stretch him good and wide! Pound into him to the point where he's screaming my designation to the heavens! Frag yeah, that's good!

But wait... What if he's still sealed?! If that's the case, I'll have to be gentle with him. Even if it isn't what most of us 'Cons are into, if he's still sealed then I'll have to be! He might be an Autobot Noble, but no one should lose their seals that way... No one! And if anyone tries to take him from me... They're dead!

* * *

 

He's self-servicing?! That's it! I'm out of here! I don't care how stupid it is right now! I'm not staying in camp full of perverts! Now way! I AM DONE!

I ran as fast as I could out of the Lt.'s tent and out into the camp. I moved as quietly as I could among the tent's belonging to the other soldiers. Who knows what they would do to me if they woke up?! The soldier's who were still awake were curently going over the supplies that they had just recieved. They were distracted so it was easy to sneak passed them. I had almost made it passed the camp border when someone grabbed me.

"Where do you think you're going Pretty-Mech?" Oh no... Commander Turmoil!

* * *

 

I knew that it would only be a matter of time before the pretty little Autobot would try to escape... As I looked at him, he had certainly been marked that's for sure. But I don't smell any evidence of interfacing, good! That means that Deadlock is still mine for the taking...

Hmm? Maybe I can have the both of them... Yeah! I can have one during the light-cycle, and one during the dark! Both of them completely eager for me to have them anyway I please... But not before giving me a nice show! Heheheh, yeah! "Just stretching my peds sir..." "Really? I can think of another way for you to do that!" "HOT ROD!"

* * *

 

Not long after having a really good overload, I heard Hot Rod run out of my tent. So much for having a smart one... I better find him before he gets into trouble, so I cleaned myself up quickly and went to look for him. I had asked the other soldiers that were awake if they had seen him, but no such luck. I looked for a little while longer and saw something ruby-red and gold out of the corner of my optics. I had finally found him, but he wasn't alone... Commander Turmoil had him pinned to the camp border wall!

I'll never forget the look on they're faceplates or what was said between them. Hot Rod was absolutely terrified, and Turmoil... He was disgusting! "Just stretching my peds sir..." "Really? I can think of another way for you to do that!"

The thought of Turmoil touching him... Give him pleasures of the frame, possibly for the first time ever in his functioning. It made the energon in my lines boil! "HOT ROD!"

They both looked over in my direction after I screamed his designation. Turmoil had an annoyed look on his faceplating while Hot Rod was relieved to see me. "I found him wondering off too far, you should keep a better optic on him. You wouldn't want something bad to happen to your pretty little prize, would you?" "No, I keep a closer watch on him..." I grabbed Hot Rod by his servo and dragged him back to my tent. Before we went inside I decided to have a few words with him.

"Are you stupid or something? I told you to stay in my tent!" He mumbled something, but I couldn't hear a word of what he said. "What?" "I said, I was attacked when I was a sparkling!" WHAT?!

"When I was very young, I was attacked... He didn't do much, but he still marked me... So excuse me for freaking out, but I would think that I'm allowed to! Especially considering that I'm the only Autobot in a camp filled with Decepticons, who'll do Primus knows what to me!" He burst inside my tent with lubricant leaking from his optics... Great, I'm such an glitchhelm...

* * *

 

I ran inside the tent and couldn't stop crying like a newspark. Primus slaggit! I'm the son of the Prime! I should be able to get through this without acting like a sparkling, but I just couldn't stop crying!

I heard Deadlock enter the tent, and felt him sit next to me on the sofa. He didn't say or do anything, so that's a relief! He waited for me to calm down before speaking to me again. I'll never forget what he said, and honestly? I'm not sure that I want to...

* * *

 

"I'm sorry..." I can't believe that I'm apoligizing to an Autobot Noble of all things! However... Maybe he'll trust me if I share something of my past like he did with me just now. Here goes nothing...

"I was also attacked when I was a sparkling... Unlike you they managed to go all the way with me." He was shocked to hear that. "Why didn't you report it to the guards?" "Normally one would think that is what you should do if that were to happen. Only problem was, the guard was the one who did it to me... Because I was living in Dead End at that time, that kind of thing was considered to be normal. Nobody ever gave a slag about us..." "Dead End? Isn't that what they call Rodion's slums?" "Uh-huh..." Let's see what he has to say about that...

"I had heard that like many other places, Rodion was having problems with corruption. Many bots from the slums had the harshest of lives. I tried to get my sire and my brothers to do something about it, but they said that it wasn't our place to do anything about it! I didn't say it out loud, but I called mechabull slag! I tried to convince my personal guards to notify the knights, so that they would at least inform the other guards in the other kingdoms and towns that this was going on. That it needed to be stopped as soon as possible! But they didn't do anything! My spark breaks just thinking about it..."

I don't need this pampered brat's pity! "You make it sound like you actually care about what happens to us..." "I DO CARE!" He surprised me with that... "No one should be homeless, without fuel, a family, or be unable to defend themselves... The fact that it was a guard who violated you, sickens me to my core!"

Maybe he does care... "Well, it won't do any of us any good getting depressed about it. Now get up!" "Why?" "Do you want to sleep on the floor?" He stood up after that, and allowed me to adjust the sofa into a makeshift berth. "I'd let you take my berth, but considering what just happened... This will have to do. We'll be leaving at dawn..." I walked over to my room, but before I could leave... "Thank You..." "For what?" "Saving my life..." "Uh... You're welcome..."

 


	3. A Deal with the Devil... (Chapter 3)

Lt. Deadlock couldn't recharge, no matter how much he tried. His processer ran wild with worry and concern about what would of happened if he hadn't saved Hot Rod from Turmoil. About what had happened to Hot rod as an sparkling.

He finally decided to leave his tent to speak with his boss. However, he made sure that Hot Rod was deep into his recharge before slipping away into the late dark cycle. He knew that Turmoil would still be online despite how late it was. So he wouldn't be in any trouble distubing him from recharge. Knowing Turmoil... The slagger was probably waiting for him.

* * *

 

I had just now finished going over the inventory report and was about to turn in for the dark-cycle. When suddenly, Deadlock entered my tent. He had an determined, yet regretful look on his faceplates. His EM field was filled with submissiveness, humiliation and self-hatred. And slight bit of disgust... Scrap that! He was completely disgusted! What the pit is he up to?...

* * *

 

I can't believe I'm doing this... All for an Autobot Noble of all things! He better appreciate this, or I'll kill him myself! Good thing I have a shunt installed, otherwise this would be a huge problem!

"What do you want Deadlock?" He asked me. "I want to make a deal with you..." "A deal?" Even though he had an visor and his facemask in place, I could always tell what he looked like. And right now, he was giving me an incredilous look. "What kind of deal?..."

* * *

 

He wants to make a deal? It's got to be because of that pretty little Autobot prize of his... How noble of him, Heheheh! As my Lieutenant explains his terms, I discover to be correct in my assumptions.

All those Stellar Cycles of him turning down my offers, only for him to change his mind all to protect one measly little Autobot! This is just precious!

I agree to his terms, but I also tell him mine. I get to have him every dark cycle, and however I slagging well please! Even if that means in front of his pretty little prize. He doesn't like that... Well too bad! It's either that or no deal at all! And I'll go into his tent and have my way with his prize anyway I like inside of his tent! And I'll make him watch as I take his prize...

He submits to that completely... Just the way I like them! His disgust and self- hatred have completely taken over his EM field now... Good! He approaches me, and turns around... Get down on his servos and knees... And spreads his peds good and wide... About fragging time! It takes a few kliks for him to retract his valve panel, but that's okay. It doesn't matter to me, all that matters is that he's all mine now!

* * *

 

The Early Light Cycle

I onlined to see that nothing had changed... I was still a Decepticon Captive, but when I went to ask Deadlock what the schedule was for fuel times. He wasn't there, he was gone... I had walked out of his room and sat on the makeshift berth that had slept on that dark-cycle and waited for... Well something to happen! It wasn't long before Deadlock returned. But when he did... He was completely covered in dents and scratches!

"DEADLOCK?!" He turned to look at me, but his optics were empty... He seemed to be thinking about something, but I don't know what. "Are you alright? What happened?!" "You're safe now..." "What?..." "I said you're safe now..." I didn't like the sound of that... Something clearly happened, and something tells me it was bad. "We'll be leaving here in a few kliks so I suggest you get ready to start walking until we reach the port town nearby! We'll get a ship there, and sail off on that." "Where will we go after that?" "I don't know! Just get ready, okay!" "Alright! Jees..." He retreated into his room to do something... Hopefully to take care of those injuries! I'm worried about him...

* * *

I stopped to treat my frame for the dents and scratches. And to get rid of all of Turmoil's transfluid that was sloshing around inside of me. As soon as we get a ship, I am taking a nice long oil bath! I'll also arrange for Hot Rod to share his personal quarters with mine, so I can keep an better optic on him. After I finished treating my frame for injuries, I put away my med kit into my subspace. Next I focused on getting Turmoils transfliud out my frame. *Shudders in disgust*

I know that I made a deal with him, but that doesn't mean I like it! Once I was finished with that, I went to work on packing my things for when we move out here in a few kliks. Just then, Hot Rod entered my room in the tent.

"Um, Deadlock?" "What?" I snapped. "There's a soldier here with a Zap-Horse..." "...I'll take care of it! Don't go anywhere else." I exited my tent to speak with the soldier I requested to see.

"Thanks Krok..." "No problem... Anything else you need sir?" "Just stand here with the Zap-Horse until I'm ready to handle it myself." "Yes sir!" Then I went back inside my tent to finish packing.

It didn't take long to get everything put away... It was mostly my weapons, the makeshift sofa, my berth, and an endtable. Plus with Hot Rod being here, it took even a shorter amount of time. The last thing that I did was take the tent down. I had Hot Rod hold the tent poles and pegs as I rolled up the tent sheet. Before closing it up, I had Hot Rod give me the poles and pegs that he was holding. Put them inside the halfway-rolled up tent sheet, finished rolling it up, and then closed off the open ends of the tent sheet.

I put what little items I had in my tent onto the Zap-Horse, and then stopped to look at Hot Rod. He looked at a loss as to what to do... "You ever ride a Zap-Horse before?" "A few times when I was a sparkling... Why?" "Good enough!" I picked him up princess style, and then put him on the Zap-Horse. He didn't seem to like that... I jumped on the same Zap-Horse only behind him.

Everyone else was finishing up their packing, but I only rode up to be next to Commander Turmoil. That way I would be able to recieve whatever orders he gave me. This was going to be an awkward ride to the port town ahead...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shunt is like a permanent metal diaphram that is installed by medical surgery, and it can only be removed by medical surgery. I don't know if there is any kind of birth control that is similar to a shunt, but this is the best way I can explain what it is. 
> 
> Also, I have never been camping before, but I have used one of those small foldable kid play-tents when I was a kid myself. And I also am basically using that as my knowledge as to how to pack an actual tent. I'll go and research/watch some Youtube videos on how to fold up, and pack a real tent so that I can fix this chapter later.


End file.
